


My girl is better then yours

by mooseintheocean



Series: All the Wincest in my head [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fluff? idk, not my finest work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Dean describe Sam to some random dude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My girl is better then yours

They were sitting at the bar, getting their last drink of the night. If he could, Sam would just fall asleep here and now. The hunt was a bitch, it took them a week to even find out what is killing people and then another one to find a sure way to kill it, and five days to track it down and actually do it. Motel staff saw them all bloody and dirty when they got back, so they had to flee the room as soon as possible. This bar being the first place they found after crossing the state border. He didn’t sleep for more than five hours in last three days and he is exhausted. He had one drink and feels drunker then ever before. He just slumps on the counter, hearing Dean talking to some guy sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I’m telling ya pal. My girl is the best," dude says. "She’s so hot and the best lay I ever had. I have her picture, you wanna see?"

Dean must have nodded or something, because Sam hears this guy talking when and where the picture had been taken and how she gives the most incredible head, describing how exactly she does it. And Sam just rolls his eyes at this dude and thinks if he’s amazed by that girl’s technique, he wouldn’t even last five seconds if Dean would blow him. He could do more than this girl in his sleep. Hell, even Sam was better then that girl. Obviously he can’t be the best judge, since he’d never blown himself, but from what he had gathered from Dean’s moans and praises, he became quite good at it. Dean even said he was professional. It took Sam couple seconds to register that his brother said it right now too. That he is actually talking to this guy about his ‘girl’.

"No but really dude I’m not saying your girl is bad, it’s just that mine’s better."

"Yeah, you saying she gives head like professional, but is she hot like mine? Don’t tell me Annie isn’t hot?"

"She’s hot, alright. But Sam? Sam’s way hotter."

"Show me her pics or I’m calling bullshit."

And Sam freezes. Because they’re in Texas, in some small town bar full of rednecks, it’s really late and everyone is drunk, looking for some fight, Dean hurt his whole left side when that thing threw him across the room and Sam is barely holding his conscience and if Dean show that guy a pic of Sam or even worse show him Sam sitting next to him and he’ll realize that ‘Sam’ isn’t short from ‘Samantha’ they will be in big trouble, because there’s not a fucking way they could stand a chance in any fight right now. But then again Dean isn’t that stupid. He just shrugs and says,

"I left my phone in my car, dude, but just try to imagine. Sam is tall, like really tall. Legs for miles, dude, seriously. And rack? Man, chest looks like a sculpture. Oh and that ass? You could bounce a nickel off that, it’s just so tight and you just want to squeeze it all the time. So fucking hot, man. And Sam has the best eyes I’ve ever seen. I mean they’re different every time you look in them. And great hair too. So soft dude, and smells really great." Dean must have realized that talking about Sam’s soft hair and pretty eyes is not something you want to say out loud to a manly drinking buddy if you yourself want to look manly. Although Sam had nothing against hearing more about how his brother loved his hair, especially since his older brother has given him so much shit about it. Dean just clears his throat. "And Sam’s the best in bed. Dude like seriously, I’ve been with many in my life, but Sam? Sam’s just incredible. Like I said before, gives professional blow jobs, can ride you like it’s nobody’s business, just takes whatever I give." Sam hears dude ordering new beer, voice a little rougher and Dean uses this moment to lean to him and whisper ‘Gives it to me so good too’. He squeezed Sam’s thigh lightly before turning to his new friend and keep on bragging about his incredible girl. And Sam just listens how good he is in bed, how he can make his brother hot and bothered in just seconds, how he could take him whenever Dean wants (and it’s true, Sam’s just that easy for Dean), even blows him while he’s driving. How Dean sometimes likes to be manhandled too and how Sam is amazing in dominating him.

"But", Dean says, "Sam is much more then perfect golden skin and hottest lay ever. Sam’s so fucking smart and intelligent, so funny, compassionate, just want to help everyone, you know? I have no fucking clue what I’d do without my beautiful and perfect Sam."

The talk goes quiet for a few seconds after that. Sam thinks Dean is really drunk right now for saying that out loud, but he has never felt so praised in public though and it took all his willpower no to kiss Dean stupid right now. He even forgot how tired he is.

"OK, fine! You win, your girl is better than mine. God you must love her so much, the look on your face says everything."

Sam cracks an eye open at that and looks at Dean. He nods, soft smile playing on his lips and that’s it. Sam sits up abruptly, drowns what’s left of his beer and says ‘We are leaving now’, his voice demanding. Dude turns to him a little startled, but older Winchester just leaves some bills on the counter and stands up, ready to go, even before Sam can taste that his beer gone stale way too long ago. Dude just gives Dean his money back and says it’s on him, that it’s a thank you gift for giving him a jerk off material for next couple days and how he would like to fuck Sam. Dean face changes quickly, from relaxed and content to pissed off and threatening.

"Sam’s mine, don’t you dare to think about doing anything to my Sammy, you perv." He just throws his money back at the counter turns around giving Sam one really hot and claiming kiss that would leave him drunk and unsteady in knees if they already weren’t really wobbly, asking ‘You comin’ Sammy or what?’ and walks out of bar. Guy’s face stills in shock and Sam couldn’t get out of there quick enough. When he exits the bar Dean’s already in Impala, his face still tight. He lowers himself in passenger seat laughing, this whole situation funny to him now, where he’s safe.

"What?" Dean asks maneuvering car out of the parking lot.

"Dude, you could have us both killed in there. How ironic it would be though if we die not because of some monster munching at our insides but as a result of hate crime caused by really pissed off redneck who hates the fact that his girl isn’t half as hot as your girl who apparently has penis."

Dean chuckles at that, relaxing.

"Good thing you didn’t want to stay there then."

"I wouldn’t go with him Dean, don’t worry. You are the only one for me," Sam teased.

"And why where you so keen on leaving anyway?"

"I need to fuck you stupid. Or you to fuck me stupid. You can’t say stuff like that and don’t expect me to jump your bones. So, I just need some fucking before I fall asleep for a week."

"Yeah, you look terrible," Dean said giving Sam a quick look, "why don’t you catch some shut eye while I find us somewhere to stay for the night? And then I’ll wake you and you can do whatever you want with me." He stretched his arm behind Sam, indicating he wouldn’t mind some front seat cuddling. And who is Sam to turn that offer down. He put his head on Dean’s shoulder, turning his face into Dean’s neck. He sighs happily when one strong arm squeezes him tightly and then nimble fingers find Sam’s hair, scratching lightly.

"Hey Dean?"

"Mhm?"

"I always knew you really loved my hair." That earned him one playful tug on his hair and chuckled ‘So I’ll never gonna live that down, huh?’

After confirming that in fact he is not going to forget it, he finally falls asleep, feeling happy and loved.


End file.
